AfterLife
by blackcolder
Summary: Natsume died in the middle of a war leaving Mikan and the others behind. After he died plenty of things changed, that earned him to a one-way ticket to living hell again . when he returns, will he able to straighten things up? R&R please...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice, Never did, never will

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice, Never did, never will.

Story: Afterlife

A/N: well, this is my second fic, I know that I haven't gone far with the blazing daggers of love yet, but something tells me, I ought to try and make another one… well, hope you'll enjoy it…coming up…prologue

Prologue

The roads were soft; the breeze was fair as played his hands along the semi-solid, semi-liquid thing he was laying at. Searching, for that soft, gentle skin that caressed him all the way through his long and tiring battle, the hand that pursued him to fight for what was right and to vanish what was wrong. That very same hand that battled with him side-by-side-by-side was now nowhere to be found. Slowly, he opened his eyes and saw endless bars of light shimmering the amount of dust that lingered around the place.

The place was bare, filled with blinding lights that prevented him to see. Slowly and with so much effort, as if carrying a ton of broken glass, he gently raised his hand to cast a shadow towards his eyes, and there he was cloths once torn, drifted, and shattered with blood now laid above his skin not shattered, clean, filled with emerald and gold bearing. Tenderly, as if caring not to break his newly refurbished shirt, he gently took it off to allow air to simmer towards his hot flaming body. His eyes were wandering around his left chest, just right above the left aorta of his heart where a deep, clean cut is used to be found, and now, eyeing his body as if it was never his. He searched for his bruises and cuts, and the blood that flowed freely out of its path, through his skin and dripping to the cold, hard ground. Slowly, oh ever so slowly draining the life out of him. But he found nothing, not a single bruise, not a single cut, not a single drop of red blood was seen. He was clean, properly dressed and perfectly healthy. He stood up and flayed his eyes severely around the place criticizing every end of it, and found himself standing on a sea of clouds. Carefully raising a leg after the other, he walked over the unending light that made it difficult to see, blinding him at his every gaze. Lips gently shaking as reality ruefully struck him "Mikan, Mikan! Where are you?"

He shouted as the place slowly echoed his voice. When he found no reply, he carelessly ran around the place. Searching, longing to be in the arms of the one he loved, tripping among some clumps of clouds he shouted "Mikan!" his shout was the shout of a full-throated man, voice so deep as if it was shouted at the very depth of the ocean.

He fell down, the weight of his body was doubled up by his slow, so slow pounding of his heavy heart. "Could it be!?" he said as his cool voice turned into a deep and sorrowful tone… And there he was, the famous Natsume Hyuuga, dumfounded with grief, longing, and regret

He regretted everythinghe has done, he has said, he has lacked nut most importantly he regretted the things that he DID NOT do and DID NOT say, especially to the one's he love… Ruka, his ever trustful friend, Youichi, the miniature version of himself, Hotaru, the ever-famous ice queen that always gets the best of him, and of course the light of his life "Mikan…" and there it went endless flowing tears flowed down the flame-caster's face. It was then, at the middle of his deep thought when he remembered something—the End of it all…or rather in his image the _Beginning of the End…_

**A/N:**

**Well, so how was it? I hope you guys liked it… let me know what's in your mind by clicking the small go box, located at the end of this page, that will probably lead you to submit a…review?**

**Well, I know it is somewhat short and has a little bit of dialogue in it, but I'll make the next chapter longer…**

**Well, thanks for reading**

**R&R**

**blackcolder**


	2. memoirs of the past I

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Title: Memoirs of the Past (I)

A/N: Chapter two coming your way

Disclaimer: I did never say that I have owned Gakuen Alice, those who think so, has gotten the wrong idea.

MEMOIRS OF THE PAST (I)

FLASHBACK

"Natsume" said the sweet, lovely, assuring voice of the onehe always loved. The one whom he would face the devil himself just to reach within the corners of her warm embrace. "Sumimasen, Natsume."

He lifted his head to see the once bright face of his life, he placed his hand over her forehead that flowed down to the tip of her nose. "Shhh… Take your rest—You'll need it." And he shifted his cloak out of the room.

"Sumimasen Natsume..I wasn't able to defend you." Were the words that rang in his ears. He gently shut the door behind him and gently leaned his head over the cold, hard wall that he enchanted to protect the ones he love. 'Baka" he said slowly as tears fell down his face. "I'm the one who's supposed to be apologizing." The tears fell into a small sob. "Sorry, I didn't protect you… well enough." _Sorry to give you this much pain…_

۞۞۞۞۞۞

The setting changed into a sea of darkness that reformed itself into a field of bleakness. There it was, the figure of hell lingering around him. The trees that once stood tall and strong now suffered the unbearable effect of the ongoing war.

Bombs continuously fall from the huge tanks made by ordinary humans. _What has happened to my home?_ He asked himself as another powerful bomb hit one of the tallest buildings of the place. _Is this the place I was protecting?_ He looked around seeing broken buildings, fallen trees, loitering clouds of dust, tanks filled with hot flaming metal that slays everything on its path, fires so tall, so huge, so powerful that even he-the powerful flame caster could not endure, explosives—and blood. _Are these the people I protected!? _He stiffened as he saw a bloodshed sword make its way through the skin of a helpless child. Slowly taking away every inch of happiness with him. His emotion burst out so suddenly that he longed a duel with the hooded figure that mercilessly killed people.

Slowly, with a foot stepped forward, he placed a part of his energy towards his lower leg, bending his knee and lunged a sudden attack at the hooded figure.

Then, as he was about to reach the man a flash of green light hit his way—he was paralyzed, red ruby eyes swallowed by pre ebony, body laid on the hard, cold, bloody ground. There he was, laid on the ground that he most treasured, protected, cared, and loved—under the Sakura Tree.

END OF FLASHBACK

۞۞۞۞۞۞

He slowly opened his eyes and saw a pair of white feet standing right in front of him. The stranger slowly bent down and placed a soft, caressing hand on top of Natsume's head. "Shhh…Stop hurting yourself—You're already hurt as it is." The stranger was found to be a girl with a sweet voice.

_That voice sounds familiar!_ "Mikan!?" He looked up and saw a pair of crimson eyes, raven hair, and perfect skin complexion, and located at its back—were two feather filled wings. She did really resemble a female him.

His eyes widened as he softly said "O-Oka—Okaasan?"

The lady smiled. "How are you baby?"

He did not respond, eyes eyeing at her, not believing what he was seeing. The next thing he knew was that he was stammering upon a single statement "G-Go-Gomen, it w-wasn't m-my f-fa-fault…Go-Gomen, Mom!"

He was dragged onto her warm embrace as more and more tears was shed. "Mom, I'm sorry."

"Shhh…my little baby…" she said wiping the tears out of his face. "Shhh.. I know, I know…We all know. Now stop, please, stop hurting yourself."

"What's the point Mom! It's not like I still have something to loose. I already lost all the things I cared for, you, father, Aoi, Mikan, Ruka, and the rest! It's not like I still have a life. I'm dead Ma! I don't know how and why—all I know is I an DE—"

"Hush…" she cut him off, as she placed a finger vertically above his lips. "Don't be too hard on yourself, Natsume."

Natsume's heart was touched by the sound of his name coming out of her lips with that sweet and lovely voice, and he felt eager to hear more. "You've lived a hard life I know, I've been watching you. You have lived a life of discrimination, hatred, and fear, with a bit of humiliation as the baseline. You have been controlled, manipulated, treated like a puppet by the people around you." She looked at him placing both hands on his cheek, then smiled. "But during those times, you had love come along your way, there was happiness, laughter, joy, and love, brought to you by the people you cared and eventually loved. Think about the good times Natsume, feel them, remember them, meditate with them. And you'll realize that you have lived life at its fullest."

"I- Idon't know what to do, what to feel! I left my team in the middle of a war, my light is sick-not to mention injured, my strength's broken, my hopes are shattered. I found myself alone-once again in a totlly foreign place, then out of the blue. I see you… how can I remain calm!?"

"Smile…" she said _this may well be the only time I can talk to you as a mother so…_ "Smile with me now, you're no longer alone. I'll be always right beside you, my little baby."

**A/N**

**Well, I know it is not **_**that**_** long, hey, but at least its longer than the prologue… well I'll be most than glad to read your mind, through reviews, so please let me know them…**

**Well hoped you liked it…**

**blackcolder**


	3. memoirs of the past II

Elow, I know it's so soon, but I've finished this chapter ages ago, and I seem to not have the guts to upload it

Elow, I know it's so soon (not), but I've finished this chapter ages ago, and I seem to not have the guts to upload it..hehe…

Chapter 3

Title: Memoirs of the Past (II)

The surroundings was pitch-black, from left to right it was surrounded by pure darkness. As she walked further into the unending field of darkness, a bright light appeared. She drew nearer, feeling the tension in her body and the fast beating of her heart. She approached the light, moving as fast as her legs could carry her. "Sakura Petals…" she smiled as she approached the sacred tree "It's been a long time Saku—" but as the view became clear she saw the Sakura Petals resting at a familiar figure in front of it.

Happiness filled her heart as she recognized the man.

When she came to close quarters with the figure, she stopped just in time to see the man's falling body. She ran towards him and saw the dead figure of Natsume Hyuuga. His sad, tired, and worried face, his unresponsive eyes, his cold and lifeless body.

"Natsume" she said as pearly white tears fell down her face "Natsume! Natsume you baka wake up!"

۞۞۞۞۞۞

"Natsume" she rolled around her bed "Natsume! Wake up!" she cried.

"Mikan! Mikan!" Ruka and Hotaru struggled to wake her up.

"MIKAN"

She woke up and hugged her bestfriend. "Ho- Hotaru…" she scried "Danger—Natsume, I-I got to see Natsume."

"Hush Mikan… Natsume's not here. He went off to buy your medicine." Said Ruka.

"No, no, no! Ruka!" she stated standing up. "Natsume DANGER!"

"Mikan! Lay down, take your rest!" the two demanded.

"I-I've g-got to see him." She ran out of the room. "He's in danger!"

It's just a dream, Mikan!" they shouted catching up to her.

She ran and ran missing bombs, flying materials, bloodshed swords, and skipping hundreds and thousands of dead figures, praying and hoping that she will not see any familiar face within the figure on the ground.

She ran. Her journey towards the Sakura trees seemed like a whole eternity to her.Heart pounding heavily as the view came.

Stop. Hotaru and Ruka finally caught up with her. "Mikan, Let's go back. Natsume's probably worried about us."

She did not move. Tears flowing down her face as she gazed at the small hill laid below the tree. "Natsume!"

"Mikan?"

"Natsume!" she said again. Without giving any warning, she ran towards the curve on the ground, hastily brushing the leaves and dirt away. Finally, having a perfect view of Natsume's corpse. Hotaru and Ruka followed and were horrified by the scene.

"Natsume…" cried Ruka.

"Let's go Mikan." Hotaru said backing her tears for later.

"No, No." different emotions filled her heart.

Pain.

Regret.

Pain.

Hurt.

Pain.

Agony.

_I love you_

Pain.

Love.

Pain.

Tension.

Pain.

Confusion.

Pain.

Anger.

_I'll kill them_

Pain.

Revenge.

Pain. Pain. Utter pain.

_I'll avenge you_ "NATSUME" she screamed unleashing all of her Alices, causing chaos around the place. The wind blew harshly around her, breaking trees, rocks, bushes, buildings, cutting and injuring any creature that came in contact with it. Her fire Alice was rapidly spreading, burning everything it comes in contact with. Dangerous lightning struck within the Earth's crust. Electric wirings exploded. The ground was shaking forming huge glaciers that could swallow a whole battalion of people and animal without even exerting the slightest effort. Tsunamis resulted to the movement of the Earth's crust, drowning everything; even the highland cities were not spared. It was raining hard, as hard as the cry of the one and only Multi-Aliceuser in the world, owner of two unforgivable Alices. The kind and gentle Mikan Sakura now unleashes her wrath to all living creature.

People screaming, people crying, people dying. It probably is the End of the World.

"Mikan" rang a voice in the middle of the ataxia.

"What are you trying to do? Destroy the world? Calm down from Pete's sake. Killing us won't do _you_ any good! Won't do _him_ any good. _He'll_ not like it."

She turned her head towards the voice and cried "Ho-Ta-Ru" and she fainted.

۞۞۞۞۞۞

Tears fell down her cheek as she stood by the window gazing towards the ocean. She wiped her tears as she sensed a man standing near her door. "It's been a long time" he said softly "Eh, Mikan?"

She turned around, her honey brown waistlength locks swaying behind her. She smiled.

"Since how long have you been reading my mind, eh, Koko?"

He walked near her and honestly replied. "Since the beginning of your remorse, your Majesty." He bowed.

"Please Koko-kun, no need to be so formal with me. I mean I'm still the old Mikan Sakura." She said ushering him to sit next to her.

They sat at the antique wooden chair. Once sitted, Koko shook his head.

"Why are you you doing that, Koko-kun?" she said reffering to the sudden action her companion made.

He looked at her straight in the eyes and said "You're not the old Mikan Sakura anymore."

Mikan quirked an eyebrow.

"You've grown from an ugly, irritating, loud-mouthed, strong-willed duck (Wow, What-A-Duck!) to a wonderful and fully fledged swan." He said avoiding her gaze.

Mikan blushed. "Thanks Koko"

"No, Thank you…" he said in a serious tone. "Thank you for stopping the war and for not destroying the whole world in the process." He gave a sly grin.

"Don't thank me Koko, better thank Hotaru" she said then breathed deep. "If she didn't place some sense into my dense mind—I'll probably be the only one alive right now."

After her last statement, silence laid between them. Mikan chose to show interes at her maroon silk dress while Koko leaned backwards his hand placedat the back of his head as he looked at the ceiling. Just like the way Natsume does when he's bored in class, only without the RPG manga that usually hid his face.

"It's been a year right?" Koko finally said, breaking the deffeaning silence.

"It's been a year since he died."

"Hai" she replied mostly to herself _why now Koko?_ She thought but shrugged it off.

"Where do you think could he be now?" she asked. _Better not make a mistake with your answer._

"I'm not sure. But hopefully he's at Heaven."

"Koko!"

"Hey, Hey, I'm sorry… I'm only kidding!" he said his hands raised in front of him. "I anvy him though." He added suddenly becoming serious. (Love Koko's mood swings)

"…"

"He may have died early, but he's had a great life." He said avoiding her eyes. "He had ventured different parts of the world, seen and experienced the things he wants. He had even garnered the title of becoming the "Master of all Martials Arts" and most especially he had you."

Mikan remained silent.

"And I really do admire you" he continued "Ever since you knew about Natsume's past and job, you never left him. When you knew about his status. The respect he has… and the things that he's done. You made yourself strong and worth it to be called "His girl". He smiled at her "And now you've gained the title the same as him-you've made him so proud."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"… and even after his death, you still love him. That's why I really envy him-he has a life even though he's dead."

"Koko, he's not perfect" Mikan said.

"He just doesn't see the happiness and the success in his life. All his looking at is his mistakes and his freakin' past."

Mikan was crying now. Her tears were deep and filled with inexplicable and complex feelings. "Mikan, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to—"

It's fine Koko, I just miss him… it's been a year yet I'm still hoping for him to show up and insult me with his hentai names again."

"I miss him too…"

Five minutes of silence enveloped them until…

"I have something for you." He said bringing out an old and new photo album.

"Remember this?" he stated staring at the picture of the whole gang. "this was taken on your 16th birthday."

"You really kept this?" she said amazed as she scanned the small album. It contained all the precious memories she had experienced in the past. _However, past is past somehow I would like to forget it…forver and risk the fact that I'll forget him. Maybe, just maybe it's the right thing to do…_ oh Mikan, if you only know how wrong you are, how wrong that decision will affect you…

"Oh, this is new." She said looking at the picture of a healthy boy, with cute black eyes with a hair that is slightly pinkinsh in color.

"My son" he said.

"You—you're son, Koko" she exclaimed.

"Yes, With Anna"

"Congratulations" she hugged him. "And send my regards to Anna and the baby"

"Okay." He smiled gently.

"The others are fine, we really do miss you though, especially Hotaru"

"I miss y'all too" she said.

"We'll be reunited soon, I presume" he flashed a wide smile at her direction.

"Absolutely" she assured.

"Oh, by the way, _he _is waiting for you" he said sadly.

Mikan sighed "I'll meet _him_ in a moment"

"Mikan, you don't have to do this" hes said hand placed on the doorknob.

"It's not as if I have any other choice, Koko" she answered.

_You've changed Mikan_. He thought as he feigned a smile. "well, I better be going—thanks for the experience. It's not everyday I can read a trained nullifier's mind." Ith that he stepped out of the room.

_She has changed._

۞۞۞۞۞۞

A/n: finally done! Hope you liked it, please tell me what you think through your reviews. Man, I'm itching all over. So please help me divert it through reviews… Arigatou in advance.

blackcolder

_Preview:_

"_What I've been a year since I died?"_

"_Yes, but…"_

"_I understand" 'bo I, don't actually!' he thought._

"_You don't think you can get rid ofme that easily now do you?"_

"_I-Is that really you?"_

"_The one and only"_

"_You've been right all along, Hotaru!"_

_**BAKA BAKA BAKA**_


End file.
